Hey Daddy
by Zaygirl94
Summary: Just a one shot of Olitz fun since Shonda is holding out on us; it may be continued ..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a minute, I know and I apologize. This past weekend was homecoming and well ya know, I was inspired to say the least lmao. Any way, hope you enjoy. Depending on the reviews I may write a series of one shots of whatever scenario y'all want to see whether it be Olitz or Olake (Plz don't shoot me for saying that!) **

Fitz licked his lips in anticipation as he eyed Liv from across the room. She was dancing with a group of friends. He was mesmerized by the way her hips moved so fluidly; he couldn't help but wonder how it'd feel to have her move that way on him. He felt himself get hard at the thought.

They were at Club Senses, a popular spot for dancers to come and let loose on a Friday night. Liv was a regular but Fitz just happened to pop in with his friend Jake. He had just wrapped a big case and because he won he wanted to celebrate. He mostly people watched from the bar since he had never been there before and wanted to see what kind of people walked in. No one caught his attention until he saw a flash of purple out of the corner of his eye.

Liv had just finished her midterm and was out with friends celebrating. She was a little drunk but not drunk enough to not notice the tall man at the bar who was drinking her in with his gaze. With a smirk she turned her back to him and began to roll her hips sensuously. She briefly glanced over her shoulder and winked at him as she licked her lips. Her eyes were telling him to come hither.

Fitz wasn't aware that his feet were moving until he realized that she was in front of him. She turned to face him but didn't stop dancing. She looked at him questioningly and when she realized he wasn't going to say anything she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

She wound her arms around his neck as she stepped closer. They fell into an easy rhythm, moving together like their bodies were made for one another.

"Hi," they said in unison.

They smiled as they continued to gyrate their bodies. Repositioning himself, Fitz pressed his erection into the junction of Liv's thighs and for a second she faltered as she felt a tingle start in the pit of her stomach. He moved his hands to her ass and squeezed. Olivia leaned forward and licked his neck before gently nipping it. Her hands traveled down to his ass to press him into her and he shuddered.

Without words they still managed to form some kind of connection. It was more than just lust although it did play a major part.

His eyelids drooped as he stared at her juicy lips. He wanted to consume her but he didn't know how she'd react. As if reading his thoughts she leaned in slowly and brushed her lips across his. Her eyes searched his to see if it was ok and she leaned in again. This time she traced his bottom lip with her tongue before biting it. He groaned and opened his mouth to let her in.

They were oblivious to everyone else as they attacked each other's mouths. Just then Olivia realized that they both were wearing too many clothes. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him to a booth. She slid in first and lifted up her dress, beckoning him to join her.

His eyes were riveted to her white, lace thong. He almost tripped over himself getting in next to her. She immediately reached for his face and pulled it closer so she could kiss him. His hand was resting on her knee and he moved it up until he reached her heat. Pushing the flimsy fabric aside her ran his finger up and down her slit. She moaned into his mouth and he began drawing circles around her clit.

She used her free hand to caress him through his jeans. She wanted to feel his skin on hers so she unzipped his pants and released him. Looking down, she gasped at the sight of him.

She giggled naughtily as she said, "Let me tame your Cobra."

She stroked him slowly and stopped to spread the precum that had escaped around his tip. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed her hands on him and he resumed playing with her pearl.

Luckily they were in a private area where no one could see them but they still craved more privacy so she asked him if he'd like to come home with her. He frantically nodded yes. They adjusted their clothes and scurried out of the booth.

They parted ways to let their friends know they were leaving and met up at the door.

"Did you drive or take a cab?" he asked.

"A cab."

"I have a car, I can drive us if you want or I can follow your cab. It's up to you."

"You can drive."

On the ride there Olivia decided to tease him. She eased the straps of her dress off her shoulder until her breasts were free. She hadn't worn a bra so he could see everything. He nearly swerved off the road as he eyed her hard nipples. He could've sworn they were looking back at him. He averted his gaze so he could focus on the road. He doubted crashing would stop him from fucking her. He'd do it while they waited on the paramedics if he could manage it.

He realized he didn't ask where she lived so he asked for instructions. He had been heading in the right direction, like he knew where he lived all his life or something. Liv was pinching her nipples in the passenger seat as she emitted a soft sigh. She was a big fan of pain.

When he pulled up to her place he almost didn't turn off the car in his haste to get to her. He rushed to her side of the car and hoisted her out. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her as he walked up to her door. He had to put her down so she could unlock the door; he let her slide down his body slowly, closing his eyes as he felt her heat pass over his erection.

The door had barely shut before he slammed her into it. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and trailed kisses down the side of her neck. When she went to reach for him he pinned both hands to the door as he continued his assault. He ground his erection into her and before long she dripping wet. She toed off her shoes and twisted her head to try and capture his lips.

She wrestled her hands free and pushed him back until he fell onto the couch. She followed him and sat on his lap. She quickly removed her dress and ripped the buttons on his shirt as she yanked it off. She kissed from his collarbone all the way down to his navel. She got up so that he could reposition himself then she got on her knees and began to unbuckle his pants. She looked up at him to see him watching her intently. His eyes begged her to continue and she was more than happy to oblige.

She unfastened his jeans and very slowly lowered the zipper. He raised his hips so that she could take off his pants and boxers. Once freed he immediately sprung to attention. Olivia ran into the kitchen and grabbed her whip cream. She shook it and spread it from the base of his penis to the head. Slowly she licked it off, inch by inch. When it was all gone she teased the tip with her tongue. She then took the tip in her mouth and sucked gently, adding more suction as she watched him struggle to keep his eyes open.

When his head fell back she took him all the way in until he was touching the back of her throat. He started mumbling incoherently as he started to thrust his hips. His hands fisted into her hair as he held her in place. Before he knew it his toes were curling and he spurted into her mouth.

She released him with a popping noise and wiped her mouth. She kissed him before pushing him back on his back. She climbed up his body until she was sitting on his face. He immediately flicked his tongue over her. Once, twice, tentatively at first. Once she started to whimper he grabbed her thighs to hold her down and he went to town feasting on her like his life depended on it. Her thighs begin to shake and her stomach started to tremble as she climaxed. He lapped it all up and she moved back down his body and collapsed.

He held her tightly as he grabbed her and rolled off the couch and onto the floor. He told her to get on her knees as he fisted himself. She had a nice, plump ass. He smacked her once on each cheek and watched as they shook. She bit her lip at the pain and said, "Spank me daddy."

He groaned as he hit her again and again. When her cheeks turned red he kissed them. Aligning himself with her he pushed in halfway and stopped. He bent down to kiss her spine as he spread her legs wider before going in all the way. They both let out a sigh. The pleasure was so intense neither one dared to move. He started moving and he picked up the pace as she arched her back. They were covered in sweat and the only sound you could hear was the sound of his hips slapping her backside. Her juices were spilling down his testicles making it easy for him to slam into her.

Every time he hit her spot she resembled a startled cat the way she hunched over. She pushed herself up onto her hands and grabbed the table. Seeing her like that gave Fitz and idea so he pulled out and placed her on her back on the table. He grabbed her can of whip cream and spread it from her breasts to her navel and began licking as he pumped in and out of her. A pillow had fallen on the floor and he grabbed it to place it under her. From that angle Olivia quickly began seeing stars as her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Fiiiiiiiitz," she moaned. "Fuck, stop… no please don't stop, I cant… Damn."

She blacked out and when she came to he was still going. It didn't take long before they both yelled each other's name as they came. Exhausted he collapsed on her, his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Fitz, let's take this to my room."

He nodded as he stood and waited for her to get up. She managed to sit up but when she tried to stand she collapsed. Her legs felt like noodles. He chuckled as he threw her over his shoulder and asked her where her bedroom was. All through the night and well into the next morning, Fitz took his precious time putting his name on it.


	2. Own It

**A/N: Hey babies ! I am SO sorry that I've been MIA lately. A lot has been going on and I needed time to regroup. Plus I wasn't sure what to write about. Anywho, read and enjoy and review. Feel free to leave suggestions or just say hello in a PM. Hope I didn't disappoint **

"Liv..."

"I'm fine," she breathed out.

"I'm sorry! I know that wasn't easy for you."

"I'm fine!"

"I'm not… How are you? Really?" he asked. He was studying her face as she responded.

"I'm fine!" she said firmly.

"Your name's a headline, you're not fine." He could always read her like a book. She couldn't lie to him.

"I tell my clients all the time that it is not personal. The reporters, they're just doing their jobs it's not personal, it's not about me it's about the story. I'm fine," she repeated for the millionth time. She wouldn't admit it but on the inside she was breaking and all she wanted was for Fitz to hold her and kiss her fears away. In his arms she felt safe and she knew it would be fine.

His eyes narrowed as he watched her try to keep her tears at bay. Slowly, he removed his jacket as he made his way to her. His heart was breaking at the fact that she was in pain and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

She tried to back away but he wouldn't let her. "Don't… Don't," she said.

When he was standing in front of her he grabbed her arm and pulled her up against him. Wrapping his arms around her he held her as she cried on his chest. A lone tear fell down his face when he felt her looking up at him. Their eyes met and he saw pain, love, and desire staring back at him.

He reached up to grab her face and said, "Im. So. Sorry!" between kisses. She reached up and grabbed the curls at the nape of his neck, tugging slightly.

Her breathing deepened as she rubbed her body against his. Fitz was immediately turned on but chastised himself for thinking about sex at a time like this.

Olivia needed physical contact with him. She needed him to make love to her and hold her, at least for one minute. Stepping back she undid the belt around her waist and took off her coat. Tossing it onto the floor she looked up at him with her doe eyes and said, "Make love to me Fitz."

He hesitated for a second until she started to take off her blouse and unzip her slacks. He knew he'd be a fool to deny her whatever she wanted. Before long she was completely naked and she sat on the table, waiting for him to undress. He almost ripped the buttons on his shirt taking it off. Before removing his pants he moved to stand between her legs. She closed her eyes and he kissed the dried up tears on her cheeks. He whispered, "I love you," and she smiled.

Opening her eyes she took off his belt and undid his pants. She was growing impatient and as much as she appreciated his gentleness she couldn't wait any longer. He grabbed her hand to stop her, removing his pants himself.

She scooted back as she watched and slid her panties to the side. He stumbled as he watched, mesmerized, as she began to rub her clit between two fingers. She spread her legs wider and propped one up on the table as she licked her finger and slowly pushed it inside of her. When that wasn't enough she inserted another and then another.

She moaned as she rocked her hips. Her fingers felt so good but not nearly as good as she knew Fitz would and her fingers didn't do him justice, he was MUCH bigger!

He walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, licking each finger clean. He grabbed her other wrist in his other hand and held them behind her back as he kissed her neck. When her head fell back he licked her pulse point before sucking. He wanted to make sure whoever saw her knew she was his, even if they wouldn't know it was him specifically.

His cobra was poised and ready to strike. She tried to scoot up a little and she managed to get the head in before he stopped her.

"Livvie," he growled.

She gave him an innocent look as she leaned forward and peppered kisses across his chest. When she reached his nipple she licked it slowly. He loosened his grip on her wrists and she immediately latched onto his manhood. She stroked his slowly. It took both of her hands to completely wrap around his length. The harder he grew the faster she pumped until he started to involuntarily move with her.

"Fuck, Liv… Stop, I need to be inside you."

She ignored him until she felt him twitch. Before he could explode in her hands, he ripped her panties off and thrust into her. As soon as he felt her heat squeezing him he came.

She placed her hands behind her and leaned back as he started to move. He felt so good. Lifting her hips up off the table she met him thrust for thrust. He was pounding into her so hard he had to grab her hips. Her breasts were bouncing and Fitz leaned down to take a nipple into his mouth. He nipped her brown bud and she yelped. Her body jerked and when her hips bucked it put her at an angle where he hit her spot. Over and over and over again.

Before long, her legs began to tremble and she had to struggle to keep them around his waist. They came together.

"Fitz… Fitz," she repeated as he kissed between her breasts.

He smiled at her as he slipped out of her. She collapsed backwards on the table and ran her fingers through her hair. After a few minutes they both got dressed and tried to look as presentable as possible.

Liv's clothes were fine but Fitz had ripped a few buttons off so he left his shirt hanging open as they knocked on the door to be let out of the bunker.

"I'll call you tonight," he said before they parted ways.


	3. Can You Handle It?

Fitz was sitting at his desk when he heard the sound of Olivia's heels storming down the hallway.

"Is he in there? Is he alone?" she asked.

He was preparing to stand up when the door came flying open. He could tell she was pissed off at him for forcing her to show up but he needed to see her and he knew she wouldn't come willingly. She was so sexy when she was mad. He purposely got her all riled up for later; nothing beat angry sex.

"Why don't you have a seat?"

"What do you want?"

"Sit down."

"No!"

"Sit down Olivia!" Fitz yelled.

"I am busy. I have a job. I have people who count on me. I don't have time to come running down to the White House at your beck and call like you're the only one who is important. Sitting down is not happening so WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?!"

"You…"

"GOOD-BYE Mr. President!"

"Oh come on."

"You do not summon me!"

"You do not walk away from me!"

Fitz was starting to get irritated with Olivia. He wished she'd stop playing games and realize that he wanted, needed, and loved her. There would never be anyone else for him. She was it. She dropped her purse and snatched off her gloves before pointing towards the window so they wouldn't put on a show for the cameras. She was pretty sure everyone had his or her ear pressed to the door as it was.

"I'm done. I told you I was done. We're over," she said shakily, moving her hands for emphasis.

"We're not over, we're not ever going to be over. I am NEVER going to be over you," he said confidently. He moved closer to her as he spoke.

"Your wife is at Blairhouse and she is about to explode your political career. You'll never get reelected if you don't get her back. Your time as president will be over and you're worried about getting your mistress back!"

Olivia was frustrated. Why couldn't Fitz just let her go? She knew at one point he loved her but after he left she began to doubt it. But she knew for a fact that he wanted more than anything to be President but he seemed so set on throwing it all away over a piece of ass. That's all she was to him, at least that's what she told herself to try and hate him. So far it wasn't working but she'd never admit it. She was vulnerable and she didn't trust him enough to try again.

"How many times do I need to tell you that you're more than that? Come back to me, forgive me, I love you."

Her perfume was intoxicating his senses and he wanted to kiss her then and there but he held back.

"Please stop, _please stop_ getting my hopes up. JUST stop!"

"I can't stop. I won't. Olivia…"

I am not a toy that you can play with when you're bored or lonely or horny. I am NOT the girl the guy gets at the end of the movie. I am not a fantasy. If you want me, EARN me. Until then, We. Are. Done!"

She stuck her finger in his face and Fitz was instantly turned on by how angry she was. He tried to focus on the words coming out of her mouth but he kept thinking back to the last time they slept together on the trail and she twirled her finger around the head of his penis, teasing him. Pulling himself out of his thoughts his eyes zoned in on her lips and he was gone again. He was watching them move and suddenly she stopped yelling.

She was about to storm out when he grabbed her arm. She turned around, ready to slap him, when she saw the desire in his eyes. She had tried to fight him but being this close to him was wreaking all kinds of havoc on her system.

"Olivia, stop running from me. You know you cant leave me, we both do. My dick too bomb!" he laughed at that last statement as he cupped her jaw in his palm.

Maintaining eye contact she brushed his lips across hers and watched as her eyes fluttered shut.

He unbuttoned her jacket and slid it off her shoulders. Her eyes were still closed and her chest was heaving. He didn't know if she was just that angry or if she was turned on. He turned her to face the window as he took of her shoes and pants. He was feeling a little naughty and since there were some tall bushes outside the window he opened the curtains.

Olivia immediately covered her breasts but he slowly moved her hands, whispering in her ear, "It's okay. No one can see us. And even if they could, I don't give a damn."

He stepped back to rid himself of his clothes then closed the distance. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her for a second. Turning her around he slid himself into the juncture of her thighs, teasing her clit. Her lips parted slightly and she moaned.

Her legs were growing weak from the sensation but he held her up. She was so close to the edge. She grabbed his neck as tightly as she could and sucked on his bottom lip. When her stomach began to quiver he used his hand to bring her over the edge.

She barely had time to recover before he had one leg up on his shoulder. It was a good thing Liv was flexible.

"I. Hate. You."

"I. Hate. You. Too."

They timed their words to his thrusts. He stopped and grabbed her ass, pulling her as close to him as she could get.

"I love you. You have to forgive me. We're soul mates, in this life and any other after that. Say you'll forgive me. I won't move until you do."

Liv was very stubborn so she tried to wait it out. He sensed what she was doing so he pushed her hips back so that only his tip was in. In and out, in and out, never letting more than the tip penetrate her. She thought she could buck her hips but he tightened his grip. He slid all the way out this time and teased her clit with his tip.

She bit her lip, refusing to make a sound.

"Olivia please say something now."

She still refused to he turned her around and made her face the window. He guided both of her hands to the window so that she could hold herself up. Getting down on his knees he ate her out from the back. Sliding his tongue in and out of her he knew she was about to come.

"Fi-, Fuck, I—God.. Jesus Christ. Pleeeaaasee," she moaned. "I cant. What is this?"

Her brain felt like mush.

"Say it," he said.

"I forgive you, I love you. Now fuck me before I break this window!"

"With pleasure," he said with a smirk.

He entered her from the back and before long he was holding both of her legs while her hands were still pressed to the glass. She crossed her ankles behind his back as he pounded into her. He leaned forward and kissed her back, tracing his tongue down her spine or what he could reach of it.

When her walls began to contract around him he stepped forward, pressing her into the glass as he dropped her legs slowly. Her head was turned to the side and he kissed her.

"I still hate you. I just really wanted to come," she said.

Stepping back she saw that her breast had left a print on the window. She smiled sheepishly and tried to find a napkin or something to clean it with.

"Leave it. That way I'll always be able to remember you."

"Your wife could see it, or your kids if they come in here. I'm not leaving it," she hissed.

"It's fine, someone will clean it later. Are we… can we talk? About this I mean. If you ask me I think I did more than earn you," he said with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she put on her clothes. She waited for him to get dressed then she turned to him and said, "Come to my place tonight and you'll find out. 8 o'clock, don't be late. And don't forget the wine. Oh and pick up some chocolate covered strawberries and whip cream on the way."

Fitz watched the sway of her hips as she walked out of his office. Damn he loved that woman!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Shout out to Koya for this idea! I hope I did her idea justice, if not I'm sorry but I tried. I just turned in my paper I've been working on yesterday and I like to celebrate by writing a lot of FF. So expect some more One Shots and updates on other stories. If you didn't know, I'm an English major (creative writing track) so I LOVE to bring my imagination as well as other's to life whenever possible so shoot me some ideas, I'd love to hear from you. I have two more requests to write about so look for those One Shots soon. Enough of me rambling, read review and enjoy : )**

Three shots rang out as Fitz emerged from the back of the car with Mellie. They had just arrived to his 50th birthday gala. Something was up with Mellie, she was being nicer than usual but he didn't have time to wonder why. He had just turned to wave at the crowd when he felt an excruciating pain in his shoulder and thigh. The third bullet whizzed right by his head, barely missing him.

He stumbled backwards before his bodyguards caught him. He was in a state of shock and nearly unconscious. Blood was everywhere, his shirt and pants were soaked in it and there was a puddle on the ground around where he lay. His eyes began to drift shut as people yelled for him to hold on. He tried as hard as he could but eventually he lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes there was a bright light surrounding the sexiest woman he had ever seen. He didn't know her yet something about her seemed so familiar. She looked like an angel. A Victoria's Secret Angel…

_Oh God, Am I dead? I'm dying! Somebody help me_.

The lady turned to look at him and he froze with his mouth hanging open. He changed his mind. If this was what heaven had to offer he'd gladly die. She was short with smooth chocolate skin. He bet if he ran his tongue over it she'd taste like honey. Her lips were full but natural looking. And her eyes… he got lost staring into them. They were a deep brown, so huge and doe-like; it was like staring into a chocolate river. Her lashes were long and when she blinked they touched her cheeks slightly. Her hair was in a curly fro but the look suited her face. Her high cheekbones could make any model jealous.

He tried to reach out and touch her, he needed to know if she was real or if he was really dreaming but he couldn't move. His eyes grew as he became frightened and that's when she touched his arm. He immediately felt at peace and he relaxed as he watched her.

"Fitz, it's okay. You're okay. Don't try and move. I've got you. I'm your guardian angel. It's not your time so I need you to wake up now so they can save you okay?"

He nodded his head.

When he opened his eyes he saw another bright light but this time he was in the back of an ambulance. He was strapped down to a gurney so he couldn't move. His shoulder and thigh were still hurting but they felt weighed down. Casting his eyes downward he saw that his pants were off and they had wrapped some gauze around his leg to stop the bleeding. He assumed the same was done to his shoulder.

He couldn't move his head to see who was with him but he heard Tom, one of his bodyguards, sitting up front with the driver. Thankfully he hadn't been hurt in the incident. He assumed he had passed out from the initial shock and confusion.

That's when he spotted her. The girl from his dream, at least he thought it was a dream. He couldn't remember what happened but he knew that it was her. It had to be. When she saw he was awake she stood next to him and smiled.

"Hi."

Never had two words sounded so lovely to him. If this were a cartoon he'd have little hearts in his eyes and floating around his head. She just laughed as she went back to checking his vitals. Everything looked normal so she moved to take a seat and he shook his head no. Puzzled, she stopped and asked, "Are you okay?"

He didn't speak he just continued to stare at her and she quickly averted her eyes. His hand moved and he grazed her thigh before she jumped back. Without a word she moved towards the front of the ambulance. "Can we hurry it up? He's awake but he could lose consciousness again."

The driver was telling her that it would take a minute because of a bad traffic jam. People were rushing to the gala when they heard about the shooting to try and find their loved ones that had attended and make sure they were okay and in their recklessness someone caused a ten car pile up.

"Shit," she muttered, She did not want to be stuck in the back of the ambulance with that man. Something about the way he stared at her had unnerved her. It was like he was looking through her and into her soul. For a second she even imagined she heard fireworks. She blamed her nephews for keeping her up all night the night before. Obviously the lack of sleep was causing her to imagine things. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't had sex in three months and he was more than attractive. She was a sucker for curly hair and he had more than a headful. She could just imagine running her fingers through it. And when they had to remove his pants her eyes immediately went to his package and her eyes nearly bugged out of her head at what she saw. If he was that big while not aroused then she didn't want to see him aroused. He did have big feet though and she knew the myth about that. She never thought it was true until now. Maybe he was the only exception.

She plopped down on the bench next to him and tried to look everywhere but at him but it was hard knowing he was staring at her. She chanced a quick glance and saw that he was smirking at her. Not able to resist, she lowered her eyes and her mouth fell open as she tried to cover it with her hand. Why did she have to do that? It was obvious that he was attracted to her. If the look in his eyes wasn't enough then the huge boner he had gave it away.

She knew she shouldn't but she immediately thought about what it would feel like inside of her. She crossed her legs and folded her arms.

"What is your name?" he asked softly. He spoke low on purpose, hoping that she would get up and come closer. She did.

"Can you repeat that?" she asked, leaning down next to his mouth, big mistake!

He lifted his head slightly and took her earlobe into his mouth. He teased it with his teeth before gently tugging on it with his mouth and sucking it.

Just then a voice came over the radio up front asking for help. Someone was seriously injured and they needed as many paramedics as possible on the scene. The victim was somebody from the pile-up and since they weren't too far away from the accident the driver was getting ready to hop out. Tom asked if he could come too; he wasn't medically certified but he figured they would need as much help as they could get. He agreed and they asked Olivia if she would stay there with Fitz since they couldn't leave a patient unattended.

"Sure," she gulped uneasily.

She was still standing next to the gurney and she was about to step back when Fitz reached out his hand and ran it up her thigh, under her skirt. Her eyes flew to his and they never broke eye contact as he ran his finger over the crotch of her underwear. He could see her struggling to control herself and new she wanted to move. Before she knew what was happening he had hooked his finger in the band of her underwear and pulled them down so he could touch her with no barriers.

He cupped her mound, wanting to feel her heat in the palm of his hands. Her hands slowly went to her skirt and she pulled it down. He tried to sit up but he couldn't so she undid the restraints. When he was completely free to move he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her so that she was halfway on the stretcher. He sucked on her bottom lip, then the top before kissing her fully.

Her hands immediately went to his hair and she tugged on his curls. She released his hair with one hand and lightly traced a path down his body to his member. He stopped kissing her as he watched her stroke him. His ears were turning red and his nostrils started to flare, as he got closer to the edge. She stopped and hopped on the gurney, careful not to hit his injured thigh or shoulder.

She was straddling his lap, grinding against his erection. She lifted up just enough so that she could guide him inside of her then she slide down. Instead of moving she clenched and unclenched her vaginal muscles until he came.

Tenderly, she kissed his bandaged shoulder as she began to ride him. His arms were around her waist, holding her to him. Fitz wouldn't mind getting shot once a week if it meant he could be inside of this beautiful woman. If he died right now while inside of her he wouldn't give a damn. Picking up the pace, she moved her hands to the back of the gurney and held on for dear life as she wrote him like her life depended on it. When they came she just lay there, trying to catch her breath as he kissed her neck and shoulder.

Neither one wanted to move they were content to just lay there in each other's presence. It felt so normal being there together, even if they were on a gurney in the back of an ambulance. Leaning back, she was about to get up when he placed both hands on her cheeks and just stared in her eyes. From that moment forward they both knew they would never be the same.


End file.
